The Puppy Within
by suppup17
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fight way too often. Something happens to Inuyasha and he has one special adventure with Kagome. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

The Puppy Within

By Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Darn….

* * *

"No! That's so stupid, Kagome!'

"Shut up, Inuyasha! You are such a jerk!"

Kagome fumed. Why did he have to be so arrogant? Both Inuyasha and Kagome had forgotten what they were arguing about. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all left earlier in the fight when it was obvious that it was a yelling war and not an argument. After an hour of yelling and name calling, both of them hadnt' a clue what was actually going on.

"I'm sick of you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was found crying. Why she hadn't left before, she hadn't the slightest clue. He'd hurt her more then ever. She just stood there, sniffling and crying.

"Go home, Kagome! Get the hell out of here! You make me so fucking sick!"

Kagome turned and ran. Inuyasha folded his arms and marched in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Kagome," Sango gasped as she opened her arms and caught Kagome. "What did he do?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She just cried into Sango's shoulder.

Miroku came out of the hut and gazed upon Kagome. "What did he say this time?"

"He's just angry," Sango soothed.

"I'm going home."

Sango nodded and they walked with her to the well.

"We'll take care of Inuyasha," Shippo growled.

Kagome smiled. "I love you all." With that, she jumped into the well.

"He'll go after her," Miroku smiled and sighed.

"And if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass." With that, Sango turned around and marched back to the village.

"I think this is going to be a big one," Shippo whispered.

Miroku nodded and followed Sango slowly.

* * *

For every action there is an opposite or equall reaction. Those two are always fighting. This time, Inuyasha has something coming for him.

Anyway, I'm finally getting to put this baby up. I'm pretty excited about this story. Let me know how well I'm doing.


	2. Punishment

Chapter 2

Punishment

By Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I dedicate this story to my dog too.

Inuyasha marched into the woods angrily. He wasn't paying attention to anything; not his surroundings, his senses, or his instincts. He hated himself more then he hated Kagome. He came in sudden contact with a smaller object.

"Why do you make her sad?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked the old lady. He could sense she was an old miko.

"You make her angry and she goes home." The old lady stated angrily.

"What do you care?"

"It bothers me to hear you two argue about nothing when it's true you two love each other!"

"Feh," Inuyasha growled.

"The well will be sealed." The old miko stated quietly but in a low, dangerous tone.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes. "What?"

"You've heart her long enough, young man. You may no longer see her."

Inuyasha's eyes grew. He took off to the well, hoping it'd be open long enough for him to go get her and bring her back.

"Well," The old miko sighed. "I was going to finish my spell but he left before I could explain the rest of it. The well will not be opened again until she wants to see him again. When true love triumphs. But because he was so rude, if he gets through, I'll make him a dog. He also can not turn back till she wishes to see him."

The miko turned around and returned to her little cottage.

* * *

Inuyasha raced toward the well. He kept praying quietly. He jumped into it and felt himself pass through time. It worked! When he got to Kagome's time, he found the well sealed. But he felt weird. What was wrong? He looked down at his feet…paws…PAWS! And a snout! He looked behind him…tail! No…he was a dog. He couldn't talk! How was he suppose to say sorry?

He attempted to jump out of the well. He failed. It took him forever just to get out of the well.

_This is so damn stupid,_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

He stopped thinking about his own problems when he heard sobbing.

_Kagome…_ _Where could she be…_ He wondered around before realizing the one place she always was. _Geeze, Inuyasha, she's in her room! _

Inuyasha ran to the door. _Damn, I can't open these stupid doors!_

"Oh!" A young boy's voice screamed. "Mom! There's a puppy at the door!"

_Souta…He'll get me in!_ Inuyasha turned to Souta and tried to look friendly.

"You're so pretty." Souta smiled as he pet him.

The door opened and Ms. H. came out. "Oh my! He looks famished!"

Inuyasha licked Ms. H.'s hand and wagged his tail.

"Well," Ms. H. scratched her chin in thought. "I guess we can keep him. But you have to put fliers around and if no one claims him, we'll keep him. Maybe the gods sent him to us for a reason."

Inuyasha wagged his tail as he was let inside. Before he was able to go up to Kaogme's room though, he was reintroduced to everyone. Then, Ms. H. insisted that he ate. He didn't care, he wanted to see Kagome. _Wait,_ Inuyasha thought suddenly. _What is going to help her realize it's me?_ He looked around. _My necklace! That damn thing is useful!_

Something pulled him out of thought though. A sent…sweet sent…_Kagome!_ He ran to the stairs. Kagome was coming down, wiping her tears away.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome smiled a little bit and patted his head.

"I found him," Souta boasted. "We get to keep him."

"Only if someone doesn't claim him," Ms. H. corrected.

Souta nodded happily and scratched behind his ears.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome began crying again. Inuyasha stopped wagging his tail. "He looks just like Inuyasha!"

Ms. H. led her daughter up the stairs and back into her room, soothing her all the way.

_I wish I could do that,_ Inuyasha sighed to himself. He wanted so much to go up into her room and wrap his used-to-be-there-arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But…he couldn't. He followed Souta toward the TV and watched as Buyo came over to him. Buyo knew it was Inuyasha. What Buyo couldn't figure out was why Inuyasha wasn't playing with him. Inuyasha growled lowly and Buyo left. Souta was too busy laughing at his cartoons to hear the warning growl. With that, Inuyasha closed his sad eyes and drifted into a unwanted sleep.

* * *

There you all go! I've been watching my dog grow old altely and it's breaking my heart. What you hear in the story is what my dog does. Expecially what your read in the next two chapters. He's my little baby. I'd like to thank Aria-Wolfstar for my 1st review on this story. ONE more thing... What do you guys WANT to read. I"m just wondering...Maybe I'll write something on one. I'm just curious. :) Thanks again everyone. 


	3. Depressed

Chapter 3

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: HA! I fooled ya! I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. A bowl of dog food and water was ready for Inuyasha but he was lying outside the kitchen sick looking. Buyo ate his food gratefully and followed Grandpa outside. Ms. H. let Inuyasha stay inside while she left for work. He went to Kagome's room and looked into a mirror. He had medium length pure white hair with his trademark ears. His eyes had a soft brown tint to them. To him, he looked normal. Why couldn't Kagome see it was him? Was anger clouding her vision? What did it matter now? He was doomed.

He went to leave but since Kagome's room had her sent in it and it was so strong, Inuyasha laid down beside her bed and waited for her to come home. It seemed forever. He got up reluctantly and went downstairs. He scratched at the door. Grandpa let him out and followed. He went over toward the shed though with a broom rather then wondering around. Inuyasha soon found himself in the shade of the God tree. Here, he laid down again and waited.

He didn't realize he'd gone to sleep will Souta woke him. Souta held a stick in his hand and waved in front of Inuyasha's face.

""Hey boy!" Souta smiled. "Get the stick, Boy! Fetch!"

Inuyasha watched the stick fly across the shrine. _There is no way in hell I'm going to do that…_

Souta shrugged and went inside. He'd just gotten done putting fliers around town. Inuyasha waited still under the God tree. He watched Ms. H. go inside and Grandpa go inside. He even watched Buyo mess with a butterfly and fall of the stair. It didn't amuse him. He just wanted Kagome to come home safely.

* * *

"I think that dog has something to do with Inuyasha," Ms. H said to Souta.

"How do you figure?" Souta looked up at his mother. "Sure, he looks like him but he doesn't act like him that much."

"It must be a mother thing," Ms. H smiled. "Just look at him."

Souta shrugged and went off to play his video games.

* * *

Kagome jugged up the steps to the shrine. She prayed to herself that Inuyasha was sitting by the well doors or maybe even under the shade of the God tree waiting for her. She wanted to see him so badly. The thing was, she wasn't going back to him without an apology. She didn't deserve that. She reached the top and looked around carefully. No one there but that stray dog lying in the shade. She sighed and went to the house.

Inuyasha got up and trotted over to her. His tounge hung out and his tail was out of control. She just giggled and opened the door so he could go inside with her. After she got home, Inuyasha never left her side. He was trying to make it obvious it was him but no one clued in. He followed her to the bathroom and waited outside the door, he was within arm's reach of her during dinner, and then he stayed with her in her room.

"See," Ms. H. pointed out. "That dog loves Kagome!"

"Maybe that demon boy died and his soul is in the dog." Grandpa wondered out loud.

"No!" Souta shouted. "Inuyasha can't die!"

Inuyasha fell asleep by Kagome's bed. Her sent intoxicated him. Kagome let her hand hang off her bed just so they could touch the tip of his head. Once asleep, she rolled over and pulled her hand in. He laid there loyally till morning.

It was the same routine the next day except he played a little fetch with Souta. He found out that if he played with Souta, he'd get a peanut butter cookie. Since Kagome was sad about Inuyasha…Not _seeing_ Inuyasha, he was depressed too. He really did want to help her. He wanted to be with her and hold her and tell her it was all his fault…but that damn miko turned him into a dog.

He sat by Kagome while she did her homework when she got home. It'd been quiet for the most part. Suddenly, Kagome began to cry. Knowing it was his fault, Inuyasha sat up and walked over to her. He felt worse now. He had always hated seeing her cry.

"That jerk," Kagome sobbed out. "He didn't even come for me! I bet he hates me more then ever and went and found Kikyo! Oh! He does love her more then me!"

Inuyasha whined, getting her attention. _I did come! I'm right here, Kagome!_

"He's such a jerk! A cold, heartless, jerk!"

Inuyasha flinched at the harsh words. It hurt him to sit there and listen to her. He wasn't mad at anyone else but himself. He did this to her. She was only hating him because of what he did.

"Well," Kagome whipped her tears. "I don't need him."

Inuyasha whined again. _But…I need you! Kagome, I need you! _He placed his chin on her lap.

"Oh," Kagome smiled. "You're trying to comfort me…Well, I love you too."

Inuyasha wagged his tail. _I love you too Kagome._

Kagome patted his head telling him she was done petting him. Inuyasha laid back down. He then realized that his mouth was dry. He was thirsty.

_She'll be here when you get back,_ Inuyasha told himself. _She won't leave till her homework's done…_ Inuyasha got us and wondered downstairs. Buyo was playing with whatever Grandpa had given Souta this time and Souta was playing his video game. He padded over to the water bowl and starred at it. _I never thought once that I'd be doing this…_ With that, he began lapping up the water.

"He hasn't eaten yet," Souta observed when he came in for a snack.

"Let's wait and see," Ms. H. smiled. "He might be adjusting to his new home."

Souta nodded and pet Inuyasha behind his ears and lightly scratched his back. Inuyasha went into submission. He rolled his head back into Souta's hand. The young hands were tough in a loving way.

"It's almost bed time Souta," Ms. H informed. "You better go get ready for bed."

Souta nodded and hurried up the stairs.

Kagome was coming sown for something to drink too. Inuyasha watched her come down the stairs. He longed for her. It was so horrible being a dog. Sure, Souta loved him. He loved his when he was hanyou. But Kagome would never see him at Inuyasha will he was back to normal.

Once the house was quiet, Inuyasha walked through the house a couple times to see to it that it was safe. Then, once he was sure that no one was going to hurt Kagome's family, he retired by Kagome's bed.

* * *

Well, here you go. Chapter 3. I've got tons of reading to do so I dont know when Chapter 4 or 5 will be up. That thing when Inuyasha follows Kagome to the bathroom...that's my dog. LOL He does alot what Inuyasha does. He's such a good dog. H eeven puts his chin on my lap and looks up at me with puppy eyes when I'm cursing about someone. LOL Anyway, I'd like to thank a couple people for thieir reviews...

neferseba, doragon-akuma, inuyashaluver8844, lile-pad, Bright-star4455, and Aria-wolfstar. Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry if I missed ya. I'm writing names down as I read. Thanks again. Also, someone asked me what I meant by "what you guys want to read." I mean as another story, in this story...Anything. I'm just wondering what you guys like to read. Romance? Humor? Angust? I'm just wondering. Luv ya all! L8er.


	4. Unseen Clues

Chapter 4

Unseen Clues

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha laid by the couch looking very sick. Even Buyo looked concerned. He hadn't eaten in almost five days. Souta was very concerned since Inuyasha was more of his dog. Kagome, although Inuyasha wanted her to care for him, only pet him. The two of them were closer the Souta and Inuyasha. Kagome would see him as her dog or even think of them together and partners until later.

"How do I get Kota to eat?" Souta pouted.

Yup, you guessed it. Souta had named Inuyasha Kota. Inuyasha didn't seem to care. He was practically mortal. All he really wanted was Kagome's attention and he figured if he starved himself, he'd get it. This was rarely done and he knew it.

"Kagome," Souta whined. "He seems to like you more then me anyway! You have to help!"

Kagome sighed, giving in. "Come on Kota…" She patted her thigh.

_That's not my name,_ Inuyasha thought sourly.

"Oh," Kagome sighed as he pet him. "Come on Kota, you can do it."

_Oh, Kagome, I'd do anything for you…_ Inuyasha stood up weakly and followed Kagome into the kitchen.

Kagome held out her fingers with a bite of kibble in her hand. To Inuyasha, it smelled just as bad at Kouga. But…He did have to eat. He already knew he wasn't getting ramen. He'd like to think he was but he wasn't. And, to keep Kagome near, he'd only eat when she was around.

It soon became obvious that 'Kota' and Kagome were inseparable. When Kagome was at school, Inuyasha stayed close to the shrine. That's what he was always told to do. Though, he didn't stay by the God tree all day, he explored around, hung out with Grandpa, and played with Buyo when he was feeling rebellious. He knew one thing that he needed to improve on, he needed to be more of himself.

He had a dream of that priestess. That witch lady told him that Kagome needed to love him and want to see him again for him to be normal and for the well to open back up. He had to make Kagome realize it was him! But how?

_I've got to stop being like this,_ He told himself. _She's never going to notice you if your not like yourself!_

"Kota!"

_Souta! _Inuyasha thought happily. One thing he had learned was that if he played fetch, he'd get a peanut butter cookie. He liked those.

Souta picked up a stick and threw it across the shrine. Inuyasha brought it back.

_Well…This is a new low. I'm never doing this again when I get back to normal. _

He brought the stick back a couple of times and received his cookie. He wagged his tail and pretended to be happy. Instead of going inside with Souta, he'd waited outside for Kagome.

Just his luck too. He got to pull a little of his own self in the dog he was because Hojo was with Kagome. He was coming over to help her study.

"My friends were coming up after dinner." Kagome said happily.

"Cool." Hojo chuckled. "I'll just let you copy my notes."

Kagome nodded. _Inuyasha would kill Hojo if he found him with me tonight._ She thought coldly. _Wait…Why am I thinking of that jerk? He had his chance to come for me and he didn't. His loss. _

"So," Kagome smiled at Hojo. "Would you like some tea when we get inside?"

Inuyasha trotted up in front of the door. He bared his teeth and let out a low growl.

"It's okay, Kota," Kagome pet his head. "This is Hojo, he's a friend."

Inuyasha didn't stop. Hojo reached out to pet him and Inuyasha growled louder. He curled his lips.

Hojo retreated his hand. "I'll pass." He laughed humorously.

_No,_ Inuyasha growled. _You're not staying here with Kagome!_

"I don't think he likes me." Hojo mumbled. "I'll just let you borrow my note book and you can get it back to me tomorrow."

"Nonsense! He won't hurt a fly," Kagome reassured.

_Hell if I won't!_ Inuyasha growled. _If I had my Tetsusaiga I'd blow his ass up!_

"No," Kagome said firmly to Inuyasha. "No!"

Inuyasha didn't stop.

"It's okay," Hojo smiled and gave his notebook to Kagome. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome watched as Hojo go. Inuyasha smiled and wagged his tail. She turned her wrath on him.

"Kota!"

Inuyasha shrunk to the ground and tucked his tail. He knew that tone…he hated that tone of voice.

"You are acting just like that jerk?" He pointed at him and waved her finger. "That's bad! Very bad!"

Inuyasha looked away. _I'm all you need. No one can hurt you or have you but me. Untill I die, I'll fight to have you._ Inuyasha watched Kagome march inside and then followed. _Just because I'm a dog now doesn't mean I'm wont be normal again._

Inuyasha sat down and looked around. _You've got to realize it's me, Kagome! _

Later that night, after dinner, Inuyasha was begging for attention. He pawed at Kagome and whined at Souta. He even turned to buyo and messed with him.

"No, no," Ms. H. scolded gently. "We don't play with the cat."

"Yeah," Souta agreed. "Only Inuyasha can do that!"

Kagome shot her brother a look for using "His" name and left to her room.

_But I am Inuyasha,_ Inuyasha sighed.

Before bed, Kagome went to give Inuyasha a treat. "Hey Kota," she held a treat up. "Sit."

Inuyasha flinched. His whole body tensed up. _Oh yeah,_ He remembered. _She took that damned necklace off and put it in a drawer. I don't know why she'd keep an old rope but she is. _

Kagome noticed this. She thought of Inuyasha for a split second but then realized that the possibilities were very low. "Let's try this again," She said slowly. "Sit."

Inuyasha sat. Then it hit him. _If I fell on my face next time, maybe she'll see it._

Kagome praised Inuyasha and ran up to bed.

* * *

The next chapter will be al little shorter then normal. Don't freak! I'm trying to make this story last. So…What do you think so far? I'd like to thank everyone again for their reviews. Madamechickenliver, Serenity Usagi Malfoy, HaruHana, Aria-wolfstar, mobileholmes, and lil-epad. Thanks! Thanks guys! I'm not going to be able to write down everyone's names. I delete a lot that comes through. Luv you all! Just a note to the side, Kota means "A coat of white snow." 


	5. Dreams and Wants

Chapter 5

Dreams and Wishes

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own crap…Sorry guys, Inuyasha belongs to someone else.

* * *

Kagome continued into bed with a yawn. Once under the covers, she saw Inuyasha, or Kota, come in. She smiled as Inuyasha sat his chin on the side of her bed and looked into her eyes thoughtfully. It almost looked like Inuyasha was in the dog ans was looking at her through the dog's eyes. She sighed.

"I miss Inuyasha," She rubbed an ear.

Inuyasha tilted his head and went into submission.

"I really do miss him. He was so nice and gentle sometimes. And he had the most beautiful eyes…" Kaogme picked up Inuyasha's head and held it in her hands so she could look into his eyes more. "You and him look so much alike, I wouldn't be surprised if you were related to him or something." She kissed his nose. "I'd like to think you were Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed. _Trust me Kagome, you'll be surprised when I get back to normal. _

"I'd also like to believe he wouldn't be so stupid as to be turned into a dog."

_Wasn't my idea, _Inuyasha mumbled in his head.

"Good night, Kota."

_Good night, Kagome._

Inuyasha walked through the house and bothered Buyo just a little more before returning to Kagome's side. He walked inside and took the spot next to her bed in which he'd been for the last week an a half.

_Well, I'm glad I have some good qualities…_ Inuyasha smiled. He closed his eyes but they were brought back open by some mumbling.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Please…don't leave me…"

_I'm not,_ Inuyasha thought. _I'm right here._

It was quiet for a while until she mumbled softly, "I love you…"

_I'm so glad she still thinks about me. _Inuyasha thought. _Now that I know she still loves me, I only need her to know that this dumb dog is Inuyasha…_ He put his head back down and looked at the desk chairs feet. I was harder then normal for him to get to sleep that night.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Like I explained before, I want this story to last. I'll let you decide what Kagome's thinking…There's another one of these coming up…It's what Inuyasha dreams…It'll make you cry so stock up on tissues. My friend says this is the perfect story for Valentine's Day. I like the ending. It'll be cute…I promise. I'm almost there on paper. Now all I have to do is type the suckers up and load them onto the net. Stay tuned. I'll get Chapter 6 up soon! My life is really hectic right now and this story is the only thing keeping me in a good mood. L8er. 


	6. Unwanted Boy

Chapter 6

Unwanted boy

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. I don't want any lawyers at my door step tomorrow morning.

* * *

Kagome would be coming home shortly after Souta. That didn't bother Inuyasha. Kagome sometimes was too busy to with homework or friends to play with him. That didn't bother Inuyasha. Kagome did come home with a scent of another boy on her often. That did bother Inuyasha. No, It drove him up the walls. She smiled and was happy all the time. This made Inuyasha very jealous.

"Kagome, Grandpa and I are leaving now," Ms. H. called. "Be good and don't let Souta stay up too late."

"Okay Mom," Kagome answered. "Have fun! I love you!"

"Love you too, dear!" The door shut.

Inuyasha watched Ms. H. leave. It was a Friday evening and the kids had the house to themselves. It wasn't Kagome he was practically worried about, it was Souta. That little trouble maker could defiantly ruin his weekend.

"Come on Kota! Go get the stick!"

Inuyasha sighed. He loved tose cookies a little too much. And then, after playing fetch with Souta till his paws died, they went inside and passed out in the living room watching TV. Actually, Inuyasha played with Buyo. He'd take him between his paws and toss him back and forth. Finally, Buyo got angry and scratched Inuyasha. He yelped in pain.

"Silly Kota," Kagome soothed. "If you don't play with Buyo, he won't play with you." She smiled softly. Inuyasha knew she was thinking of him. Why didn't she get it? If she had so many of his qualities, why didn't she just guess it was him?

Inuyasha wagged his tail and barked.

"Do you want a treat?"

_Yeah! _Inuyasha thought. _Sit me!_

Inuyasha jumped a second before Kagome said sit. His front paws collided with some water from his water bowl and when she said sit, he slipped and also collided with the floor.

Souta busted up laughing.

_Not what I had planned…_ Inuyasha stood back up painfully. _But it might work…_

Kagome starred blankly at Inuyasha. He looked back up at her and prayed she'd realize something. Instead, she tossed the bone and ran up the stairs crying.

"You didn't hurt her, Sis!" Souta called after her.

Inuyasha sighed. _Damn._

Bed time came around and Inuyasha ran his routine, ending in Kagome's room. She wasn't asleep though. He wagged his tail and smiled at her.

Kagome patted her bed. She needed comfort. Inuyasha could sense it. She was still sobbing. Inuyasha hopped on her bed and laid down. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed. She slowly slowed her sobs and her rhythmic breathing resumed. Inuyasha smiled and laid his head down. He licked her face and went into a needed sleep.

Sadly, the sleep didn't last long. Tapping on the window woke both Inuyasha and Kagome. As Kagome got up and opened her window, a scent that Inuyasha had smelled on Kagome filled his nostrils.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Kourte?" Kagome blushed. "What are you doing here?"

_She likes him_, Inuyasha growled but stayed on the bed. His muscles tensed.

"I've come to see you," Kourte yelled. "Are your parent's home?"

Kagome shook her head. "No…Why?"

"Let me in!" Kourte said sweetly.

_Don't,_ Inuyasha growled again.

Kagome paused. "Why?"

"I've got something for you!"

_Come back to bed, _Inuyasha whined. He didn't like this Kourte guy.

"I won't be long!"

"Alright," Kagome left the window. She walked out her door and down the hall.

Inuyasha jumped off the bed and took Kagome's sleeve in his teeth. _Don't go!_

"No Kota! Kourte is a nice guy!" Kagome scolded.

_Nice guy till he's on top of ya! _Inuyasha growled.

Kagome pulled her sleeve from Inuyasha's gentle grip and ran down the stairs. Inuyasha followed quickly. As Kagome opened the door, Inuyasha flew through it and on top of Kourte.

Kourte was shocked and screamed and he tried to get Inuyasha off of him. Inuyasha didn't bite, only snapped.

"Kourte," Kagome screamed as she grabbed Inuyasha's new collar. She pulled Inuyasha off him. "Kourte, I'm sorry!"

Kourte nodded and brushed the dirt off his pants. He went to step inside. Inuyasha growled and Kagome stepped in front of him. Something had changed her mind.

"If you have something for me, you can give it to me here. If not, Kota and you can bond some more."

Kourte put his hand in his picket and fumbled around. "Seems I've forgotten it at home. I'll come back later…"

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Kourte walked away. Inuyasha still didn't like the guy. Kagome had clearly stated that her mother was not home. Even if she did lock the door, Inuyasha still knew that her window was easy to get into.

They walked up into her room. Kagome went right asleep. Inuyasha on the other hand, hopped on her bed and closed his eyes. His ears were open all night. He suspected the Kourte guy to come back but Kourte didn't come back.

The next morning, Inuyasha ran through the shrine, trying to pick up any scent that would indicate Kourte stayed around instead of leaving. Nothing. Inuyasha puffed his chest out, proud. No one could have Kagome till he left. That was final.

* * *

There ya go. I've had a lot of reviews! Keep it up peoples! There are practically too many names to name! LOL I wish I hadn't deleted the names! I'm very grateful of your reviews. I'll try to get another two up this weekend, just because of you guys. Thanks a lot! 


	7. Bath time

Chapter 7

Bath time

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt his chin move. He'd been sleeping on the bed next to Kagome over the weekend. She found a lot of comfort in his presence. He could now feel a storm coming in. Kagome was getting up and ready for the day. He also got up and went to wake Souta.

He heard her jump in the shower. He got Souta up and then returned to Kagome's room. He was still tired. If she was running a bath, he'd have enough time for a short nap before having to get up and entertain Souta. No. Kagome was taking a shower that morning. She was only a few minutes. He listened to her soft voice sing. It sent shivers up his spine.

Kagome came back into her room wrapped only in a towel. Inuyasha's ears perked and he gazed at her. She only sat by him and scratched behind his ears.

"Inuyasha had ears just like that," She whispered. "I just can't get over that. I'd rub them some days and he'd love it. He'd practically go numb."

Inuyasha sighed. _She's an idiot! Those are my ears! Is that too hard to see?_

Kagome stood, letting the towel drop. Inuyasha blinked as he saw her. He knew when he did turn back that she was going to kill him. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that he wasn't interested. He was so uncomfortable.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. He got up and walked out the door and down the stairs. Sure, he was a dog, but he also knew it was just wrong for him to get a glimpse like that so easily.

Souta, finding out about the rain, geared up and prepared to go outside. Inuyasha didn't really want to go but went anyway for some odd reason. Souta called his friend and while he waited, he kicked his soccer ball around. Inuyasha couldn't help himself but chase it. It was fun, once you had nothing else to do. His once shinny, white coat, was now muddy and wet.

Souta's friend arrived and they built a dam in the path of a stream. Inuyasha sat and watched. He found it suddenly interesting that a simple natural occurrence could change a boy's day. The rain was never a big deal to him.

They played outside till lunch. Souta's friend headed home and Souta went inside.

"Souta!" Kagome freaked. "You didn't have to get dirty!"

"Sorry," Souta sighed. He was only a boy.

"Go get in the shower! Kota will have to wait till after lunch for us to bath him."

Souta ran off upstairs.

_Wait? I have to stay out here…in the rain? Oh man! And they're having ramen too. This sucks worse then…Then fighting those damn demons! Lucky Buyo…I'll get him later. _

Inuyasha found his way to the shed. He laid down and waited till Kagome opened the door for him. He dashed inside at full speed. Once inside, he danced around.

"No!" Kagome yelled. "Souta! Take him upstairs and into the bath tub!"

Souta nodded and Inuyasha followed him into the bathroom. Hell, he even jumped into the bath tub for Souta. Kagome had to clean all the little paw prints everywhere.

Souta had removed the shower head and rinsed him down before Kagome got up there. "I'll rinse if you lather," Souta offered.

"Deal," Kagome smiled. She got into the tub and sat in front of Inuyasha. She looked like she was going to grab him if he took off. It made Inuyasha laugh.

Inuyasha wasn't going to run out. He loved it. He looked up at Kagome as she lathered down his back. It felt so good. As he looked up at her he noticed something though. Her cleavage was right in front of his nose.

He blushed again. _I am so going to get it later…_he had to laugh though. _Miroku would love this!

* * *

_

"Why don't you think they've come back?" Shippo whined. "They never take this long!"

"Do you think he went back for her?" Miroku looked at Sango.

"That bastard better have," Sango growled.

"What do you think?" Shippo looked up at Miroku.

Miroku shrugged. "Can't say."

They all looked into the well, not knowing that was happening to their friend.

* * *

Souta had a blast drying Inuyasha. It was like a game of tag. Souta just had to catch Inuyasha. Sadly, Inuyasha was even enjoying it too much.

"Both of you knock it off!" Kagome warned. She wasn't in a good mood after cleaning up after Inuyasha. "Both of you are out of control!"

After Souta caught Inuyasha and died him off, Kagome sat them in front of the TV to watch a show. Ms. H. called and informed Kagome that her and Grandpa would be back the next day.

By dinner time, both boys had calmed down…yet…Inuyasha still had a little spunk in him. He was restless. Kagome laid down on the couch while Souta took up the chair. Inuyasha played with Buyo till Buyo retreated out of Inuyasha's reach and into Souta's arms.

Kagome closed her eyes while Souta watched the movie intently. Inuyasha could resist. From the events earlier in the day, his blood was boiling a little too hot.

He lifted his paws up onto the couch and licked Kagome's face. To him, he was actually kissing her. It was his only way of kissing her.

"My god, Kota!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha smiled and pranced over to the stairs.

_It's almost like he wants me to follow him… _Kagome thought.

"What," Souta asked.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and followed him up the stairs. He then led her into her room and jumped on the bed.

"No Kota," Kagome shook her head. "It's not bedtime."

Inuyasha laughed inside. _I wonder what she would have down if I actually did that in my normal form? _

He followed her down the stairs and grabbed her skirt playfully.

She turned around and looked into his eyes. They held a mischievous spark…Inuyasha's mischievous spark…

She snapped out of it. "No."

Inuyasha let her go. He watched her sit back down on the couch and watch the movie. He longed for her more then ever now. If he were 'himself' he'd take her right there. Her sent was strong and made his high. He had to get her to realize it was him.

_I swear, if she realizes it's me and I turn back…I swear I'll let her know how I really feel. _Inuyasha sighed.


	8. The Walk Talk

Chapter 8

The talk walk

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't left the shrine the entire time he was there. Then, by miracle, Souta decided he'd take him out for a walk. There was nothing bad about this so Inuyasha accepted it and let it happen.

They walked just down the street to a little park. Souta was too meet his girlfriend, the one Inuyasha and Kagome helped get him with, and walk with her. It was getting to evening time and Inuyahsa watched the couples at the park. Souta sat on a bench and waited. Inuyasha sat by him and watched. It drove him insane that almost everyone had a mate!

Inuyasha then watched the other dogs. There was a spunky cocker spaniel playing ball and a terrier chasing squirrels. He found this somewhat interesting. These dogs lived to please their owners.

"Kagome loves Inuyasha," Souta mumbled.

Inuyasha looked up at Souta attentively.

"She misses him so much. No matter how much she hates him, she loves him three times that much." Souta let his hand rest on Inuyasha's head. "I don't know why he wouldn't come for her. He was so cool. He wouildn't admit it and show it easily but he loved Kagome too. I could tell."

Inuyasha looked back at the other dogs. _I still do love her._

"Once, she was sick and he made her this yucky drink from all sorts of yucky stuff for her. He wanted her to get better. She drank it just for him and she did get better." He wrinkled his nose. "I still can't believe she drank that." He began to chuckle. "Then, I checked on her and he was sitting by her bed with a picture book in his hand."

Souta's girlfriend did show up. The two sat on a bench for a while before getting up. That's when Inuyasha caught an abrupt scent. He knew what it was. Kagome released a scent similar to that one whether she knew it or not. The scent of a female in heat. This scent was out in the open though and wanted to be smelled. Kagome's scent was usually hidden and tickled his nose.

Inuyasha looked around to find the heated female. It wasn't that he had any interest; it was just that he was curious. A young black lab trotted up to him and began to sniff him. Inuyasha wasn't used to this and didn't like it at all!

The black lab was ready to mate. She'd obviously chosen him. He turned away. She insisted. He growled a warning.

(Dogs don't actually "Talk". They use body language. So if I go _"talk" _then the dogs are "talking" to each other. Okay…back to the story."

"_Neutered?" _

Inuyasha growled. _"No, I'm just on a quest and don't have time for you." _

"_I never met a stud on a mission before…" _

"_Well, now you have. Now go away." _

The bitch looked him over once more before leaving. Souta got up and walked with his girlfriend down the path. Inuyasha knew he'd been rude but he really didn't like the temptations.

"So," Souta's girlfriend asked, "how's your sister?"

"Heartbroken," Souta replied. "The only one that can make her happy is Kota. Maybe it's because Kota looks like Inuyasha."

"Maybe…"

_Maybe it's because I AM INUYASHA! _Inuyasha sighed. _Humans can be so stupid!_

After the two got back home, Inuyasha went upstairs and watched Kagome do her homework again. She was just about caught up with her homework now. Her scent had changed. Once he noticed her scent was relaxed he was too.

"I need a break." Kagome yawned. "I think I'll take a bath."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and let himself dream. Once Kaogme came back though, he got up and left. The smell and the noise would put him into a hyper, frisky, mood again and he didn't want to do that. He was sure him and Buyo could find something to do.

Before he went to sleep that night, he wondered why he couldn't gaze upon her body. He loved her, sure that was easy. But he guessed that it was fear of what she was going to do to him once he was normal again. She was the only one he really feared and even as a dog…she was quiet scary.

He closed his eyes and sighed. An arm lay across his ribs and back. As long as she still loved him, he'd always have that urge and want to become normal again.

* * *

There you go. 

Arai-Wolfstar – To answer your question about my other story "Kagome's New Puppy," When I looked up wolf, it came up as Okami. So I must have had bad resources. :p

Case-closed-lover-1 – Thank you for your review.

Lil-epad – I don't know if she'll find out it's him. ;p Keep reading to find out.

Dark-Inuyasha-Lover – I'm glad you're addicted. That just reassures my fingers that their hard work is worth it. I'm also almost done writing it by hand. 14 chapters with a surprise hidden in there. Keep reading to find it.


	9. Nightmares

Chapter 9

Nightmares

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome watched Inuyasha sleep. His face was all hard and tense. It looked stressed. She couldn't think of any thing that an old stray would be stressed or worried about. What ever it was, it was really hard on him. As she looked more closely, she noticed a small tear run down the side of his face.

(Yes, you better go get the tissues and get ready to cry.)

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the woods with much haste. His hands, back, chest, and face were all dripping in sweat. His throat was dry and scratchy. His legs burned. He was in a hurry. He suddenly stopped as his whole body went onto alert. It was a little misty and it was cold. The sweat went cold but he did not shiver. Then, he saw her. She was crying.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome turned to him. She had a worried and confused look on her face. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha let a tear run down his cheek. "Kagome," He whispered again, reaching his arms out to her.

"Who are you?" Kagome stepped back.

Another tear escaped. "Do you have to know?"

Kagome stood there and looked at him as if he was going to hurt her. Then, she flung into his arms crying. She cried into his chest. He held her close and whispered soft words to her.

Another tear fell.

Kagome was amazed. If she would have known that he dog was dreaming about her, she might have known it was Inuyasha. If she knew it was Inuyasha, he wouldn't' have been dreaming such an emotional dream.

Inuyasha felt her soft hand on his ribs and woke. He gazed into her soft chocolate eyes and smiled Kagome couldn't see that smile but she was happy that he was now awake.

* * *

There you go people. I'm sorry about all the tissues you had to use. LOL

Krissy119: I'm happy that you are happy Krissy. Don't worry, Inuyasha isn't getting off easy.

Bright-star-in-the-night: I'm glad you're addicted. That makes me so happy.

Lil-epad: Don't worry, Kagome will have her moment.

Aria-wolfstar: I Know! Wolves rock!

Now I'm only posting names that I am responding to. Thanks to all you reviewers and all the reviews I get, I'm going to start updating every day! Thanks guys!


	10. Forgotten

Chapter 10

Forgotten

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all. Put your law books away and leave my room!

* * *

Inuyasha usually waited till someone was up to go outside when he had to pee. This time, the pressure was just too great. Souta rolled over so he had to wake Kagome. _Damn dog body, _he cursed.

"What is it, Kota?" Kagome yawned and sat up.

Inuyasha whine pathetically.

"Do you need to go out?"

Inuyasha wagged his tail and led the way down stairs and to the door. Kagome let him out and waited for Inuyasha to scratch on the door on the couch.

Inuyasha relived himself and trotted back up to the door. It was very chilly out and he was happy to be let back in. He smelled something funny right before he hit the door and had to go check it out. He was worried it was another boy. He sniffed all over. In reality, it was just some scent coming in from the city. He dared not to leave the shrine and returned back to the door.

He whined, he scratched, he howled, and he barked, but no one was there to open the door for him. Kagome had fallen asleep on the couch. Inuyasha felt the cold seeping in and went over to the open shed. (Why it was open, only Grandpa would know.) Even with all the fur, it was still chilly.

_How could she forget? _Inuyasha whined. _Damn, how could you forget your own fucking dog outside? _

The next morning Souta let Inuyasha in. Kagome only gave him a scoop of food and pet his head. He wasn't in the best mood that day. Poor Buyo paid for it too.

_Souta better bring extra peanut butter cookies after school.

* * *

_

I know! I usually don't do 2 shorties in a row! I'm trying to put all these good ideas in. Actually, this happened to my dog last year. Milo makes more noise though and woke my mom up. I felt so bad I babied the hell outta him! So…My brother said it'd be a good chapter. Thanks bro!

By the way, this story is coming to an end. I don't want to see it any more then you do but Inuyasha doesn't like being a dog and Kagome's going to be in therapy if I don't' wrap it up soon. I'm also getting curious again. I want to know more about my readers…if that's okay. What's your favorite chapter SO FAR? There's more to come! ;p Also, I already have the ending in my head and I don't think it'll change but I want to know how you think it should end. Just curious again. Thank god I'm not a cat. LOL Anyway………

Krissy119: I dont want to stop my story short! I dont even like writing small stories!

MoonlightMiko: Well, I'm Stunned! Thank you! Becuase my updates make your day, I'll keep updating everyday. Thank you!

Felina Nocita: 14 chapters. I dont mind you printingmy story avtually. I save alot of the stories I read and read them again later. I dont print though. Will you do me a favor? Will you give me the credit? I have have work stolen and it really hurts. Go ahead though. Thanks for asking!

Dark-Inuyasha-Lover: I only have these chapters short so you guys will come back!;p And the story will last. Dont worry though, I'll fill your reading craves, as long as you dont kill me...Gulps I think actually the other reader would kill you too. Um...Yes, Inuyasha is a dog till the last chapter...Oh no...Did I just give the whole sotry away? I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING ELSE! ;p You will just have to keep reading to find out. Sorry.

Sirbartonslady: Actually, I have to argue with ya...My dog cries. My dog is actually very emotiona so dogs do cry.

Thanks again guys. Tears I love you all so much! You guys make my day! I get up and the last thing I do before I leave is check my e-mail. Thanks!


	11. Love for Ramen

Chapter 11

Love for Ramen

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: Well, if I have to say it once, they expect me to say it again…and again…and again…I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha over heard Kagome telling her mom she'd be home later then usual. Grandpa was going shopping and Ms. H. was going to work. How else could a boring day start? Poor Buyo had to run for his life. Actually, after Grandpa left, Inuyasha spent his day outside. He found little rodents and chased them around. He had to admit; sometimes being a dog didn't suck so much. 

When Grandpa came back home, he let Inuyasha in and started putting the groceries away. This is where he made two mistakes. He put the ramen on the counter and when he went outside, he left Inuyasha inside. Inuyasha saw his opportunity. He still loved ramen and since he'd been eating dog food, he craved it more then ever. He wasn't' stupid though. He waited till Grandpa was outside doing his daily chores. He lifted his paws onto the counter and grabbed a couple bowls.

_It isn't as good as when it's cooked but it works… _Inuyasha smiled.

He only got two bowls down before Grandpa came back in. Grandpa just about died. If Inuyasha could have, he would have laughed.

"No," Grandpa yelled as she swung his broom violently at him.

Inuyasha picked up on this and hauled ass out of there. _It was worth it, _he concluded once outside.

Now though, he was bored. He'd chased all the rodents and critters off the shrine property and wasn't tired at all.

_What does Grandpa keep in that shed? Every time I'm in there, there is a funny smell. _Inuyasha trotted over to the shed and began to sniff around. It was an odd, sour smell he wanted to find. He stuck his nose in a pot of odd stuff and that fell to the ground, breaking of course.

_Shit, _Inuyasha jumped._ Wait, the smell just got stronger. _

He stuffed his head deeper into the self. His tail began to wag and that knocked over a box and scrolls went all over.

_He's going to kill me. _He couldn't help but smile.

Then, he found it. It was something rotten or sour. He couldn't get to it. It was in the back in a box. He grabbed the side of the box and began to pull it out when Grandpa caught him here too.

"What are you doing now?" Grandpa raged.

Inuyasha pulled his head out and lifted it too quickly, causing things to bump off the self and a mess to form from the one in the first place.

"Get out!" Grandpa screamed.

Inuyasha tucked his tail and took off out the door and into Souta.

"Chain that mischievous beast up!"

Souta grabbed his collar and looked up at his grandfather.

"He ate the ramen for you and Kagome and then he made this devastating mess!"

Souta pulled Inuyasha along. Inuyasha followed obediently. He was in too much trouble as it was to just ignore a command. Souta put a rop around Inuyasha's collar and thised him up near the God tree. There, Inuyasha sat for the rest of the day. It made it worse when he heard Souta say he'd found his old science project. That's what he'd smelled.

Kagome came out after dinner and gave Inuyasha a treat. "You know," she whispered. "Grandpa is really mad at you. He said he cleaned most of it up but now he's going to have to organize it. He'll do it later."

Inuyasha sulked. Sure he was ashamed. Why wouldn't he? He sighed. Now he was going to spend the night out in the chilly cold. It was even worse that he was separated from his dear Kagome. It was hard enough with her at school! Thankfully, Kagome let him in that night.

* * *

Oh my gosh. That was harsh. Whoever it was that wanted something horrible to happen to Inuyasha and he regret it. Here you go. It gets worse. He-he. I'm going easy on him. I never tie Milo up. We have a big yard out there. And it's fenced. Sucker. Anyway, I'm getting tired and have MAJOR homework. I don't know why teachers think we do nothing at home. **Fumbles fingers.** I just choose not to do the work. Children reading, do your homework. It sucks when it gets piled and your whole grade depends on the stack. LOL I'm not that back. There's just A LOT of reading to do. By the way, The 17th is my b-day! Yeah...TODAY! So, tomorrow, I'll try to get an update up but I'll be skiing. So, it will either be an early update or a late update. Thanks guys! 

Madamechickenliver: I'm writing, I'm writing!

Demonslayer206: Thats practically what I was thinking! Great minds thing alike, eh? Except...She can't sit him...she took his necklace off. ;p

Felina Noctis: Thank you for understanding and your welcome.

Moonlight Miko: I like Kagome/Inuyasha fluff too! That's why there's going to be more!


	12. Tetsusaiga Found!

Chapter 12

Tetsusaiga Found!

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: Really…why do I keep writing these? I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome slowly made her way to the well house. Her steps were slow and unsure. Inuyasha watched her carefully, wishing this would be the time she'd go back. She'd been going to the well house for a while now, well, since he got chained. She was just unsure if she really wanted to see him.

"What am I thinking?" Kagome asked herself ruefully. "He wouldn't come for me now. He would have done it a month and a half ago!"

_I did,_ Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome turned on her heels and walked over to where Inuyasha was chained. He was laying under the cool shade of the God tree. Irony loved him.

"Do you think he hates me now?" Kagome pet his head.

_Lets see…no. But I will soon if you don't help me get back to normal! I hate lifting my leg to pee! _Inuyasha whined.

"I miss Inuyasha," Souta whined and kicked his soccer ball around. "Go back and get him!"

_It's not like I've been here the whole time! I know some of Kagome's deepest secrets…I did not need to know those. I don't know why you miss me…_

Kagome let a tear fall.

_Dammit Kagome. Don't cry._ Inuyasha whined again.

"You're sweet, Kota," Kagome smiled and pet him again.

Inuyasha wagged his tail. _It's obvious you still want me so go get me!_

"Come-on," Kagome said softly as she untied him. "Lets go inside and watch a chick flick."

_As if I need another one of those…_

The next day, Inuyasha found Kagome at the well house again. He was untied and playing with Souta at the time.

"I might as well go back and see Sango and Miroku. I'm sure they're worried."

Inuyasha ran inside the well house and jumped on the side of the well. He looked back and wagged his tail at Kagome.

"I'm sure you want to go too, huh?" Kagome chuckled.

_Damn right I do! _Inuyasha barked.

"You'd be eaten by a demon!"

_I'd kick it's fucking ass! Now open this damn well! _Inuyasha jumped into the well and barked again.

Kagome looked over the side to make sure he wasn't hurt and saw Inuyasha digging. Inuyasha on the other hand sensed his sword. That would bring something to her memory if he played it right.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as Inuyasha pulled the Tetsisaiga out. She jumped down and pulled Inuyasha and his sword out. She then took it from Inuyasha and hugged it protectively as if her soul was the sword. "He's never without his sword! It could only mean two things," She cried. "He's either dead or he's demon now!"

_Or maybe I'm sitting right here in front of you…_ Inuyasha wagged his tail. _Ever wonder why your own dog looks so much like ME?_

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. He took the Tetsisaiga in his gentle grip and took off outside. Kagome freaked! She began yelling at him and telling Souta to grab him.

Inuyasha grinned. _It's my sword…_

Souta tackled Inuyasha and Kagome began to pry his mouth open. "Kota!" She yelled. Inuyasha ducked his head but didn't loosen his grip. "It's not a toy!"

_It's my toy!_

"Let go!"

_NO! _Inuyasha growled like no other before. He almost growled as threatening when he took down Kourte. No matter how much it was his sword though, he'd never bite Kagome. He wouldn't even snap at her. He wasn't going to do that. She soon got it and Souta tied him up and ran inside after his sister.

Kagome sat in her room in her mother's arms crying like no other. He mother stroked her hair and listened as Kagome cried and talked about Inuyasha.

"What if he died and the only thing that got through was his sword! What if Sango and Miroku dropped it in to signal me to come back for him? Mom! I've been so selfish!" She started crying again.

Ms. H. hushed her and rocked her softly. "I'm sure he's okay. He's a tuff pup."

By the time Inuyasha was let inside, Kagome had shut the door and locked herself away from the world. All Inuyasha could do was lay be her door loyally and wait. All night he listened to her cries and smelled her pain. It even caused him to let a tear fall.

* * *

One more chapter to go! I'm glad, yet…sad it's ending. Poor Kagome and Inuyasha. They're both enduring great stress and heartache. Now I fell bad about is. Haha. No really, I do, but my friends say he deserved it. What do you think? It's not like I enjoy torturing the two either. It's hard to write this stuff. ;p.

demonslayer206: Like I said, great minds think alike! But maybe since you caught on to me so fast, you take your pick...Concrete, wood, or whatever you think he deserves.

Alanna Lee: The necklace turned into a rope at the beggining of the story. And yup, I do like strange stories. They're original.

Krissy119: 17 years old! WOW!

Inu-kag-inLove: I like fluff too.


	13. Mini Story

Chapter 13

Mini-Story

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 'Nuff said, onto the story.

Dear Fans,

I do not like stopping a story on chapter 13. I'm superstitious. ;p So, this is your chapter 13, a gift so to say. I'm wrote you a mini-story. YAY! Although…When I say mini, I mean mini…Here you go!

* * *

Sango looked at her beautiful garden thoughtfully. Her and Miroku had worked very hard on it. Thankfully, it turned out beautiful! She took a seat on the bench Miroku and Inuyasha worked on for her. She pet Kirara peacefully, enjoying the view.

"Are you feeling alright?" Miroku asked as he sat next to his love.

Sango nodded and leaned against his shoulder. "Just fine, Dear. The garden looks wonderful!"

"Almost as beautiful as you," Miroku kissed her head.

Sango closed her eyes and rested. Miroku wrapped his arm around her side to hold her. She looked so peaceful. He slid his hand down to her bottom and rubbed it affectionately.

"You know," she whispered. "That doesn't have much of an affect on me now."

"Well, it's a lot safer then," Miroku chuckled.

Suddenly, out of no where, a little boy with short, trimmed, black hair threw himself into the soft dirt of Sango's flower bed. His little outfit was now ruined. Sango's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger. Miroku had to hold back from laughing.

"Tahoko!" Sango screamed. "We just cleaned up your last mess!"

Tahoko just laughed at his mother.

"Tahoko!" Miroku stepped in. "Don't laugh!"

Tahoko knew once his father was involved, it was serious. He quieted.

"You are in serious trouble now…" He stood up and marched over to his son. He picked him up and began to tickle him furiously. Tahoko tried to fight back.

"You two," Sagno sighed.

Miroku reached out and gabbed her. He gently laid her in the soft dirt and kissed her softly.

"Miroku," Sangoe whispered. "Watch the baby…"

Miroku, now seeing his mistake, rolled over and on top of Tahoko. "Alright, you are so dirty! Lets go down and get you cleaned up before Mommy get angry."

Sango watched as her two most important men in her life scampered off to the river nearby. There was nothing that could replace them.

* * *

Yeah…I know…Very random. How was it though? I've sorta left Sango and Miroku out of the whole story and needed to make up for it. Maybe I'll write a story about them next…(Ponders) I don't know. By the way, I have no clue what Tahoko means, it's just about as random as the story.

Inu-Kag-inLove: Fluff puppy? If that my new nickname? Funny...Some call meLove Puppy. Fluff puppy works. Just means Shessy and I can go hang out and have something in common.

bright-star-in-the-night: No offence taken. It's cool you want more. Though...Theres not much to give.


	14. Surprise

Chapter 14

Surprise!

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Inuyasha. Copy that?

Okay guys, I'm back! Here's the last chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome got back from school and entered the house. She was _very_ angry with him for taking _his_ sword. As he sat there chained next to the tree, he thought it would have been awesome if the sword came out and transformed when he had grabbed it. Then, she would have defiantly known it was him. 

Another thing he noticed was that she kept the rope in her room. Why? Did she feel power coming off of it? It was an old rope now, danger later. He found it amazing that all this action had happened in just two months! His life had been more exciting and fun then in his own time. Although, it had also been very stressing and hard on his emotions.

Later after dinner, Souta came out and played with him. He'd grown to enjoy it since Kagome was so angry and he wasn't going to be turned back any time soon. When it was bedtime, he was finally let into Kagome's room. Instead of being welcomed in, she turned her back to him so he took his old spot by her bed.

Inuyasha wasn't going to sleep any time soon and he knew it. He got up, sat by his old sword, and called out to it. To his surprise, the Tetsusaiga, shook and fell in his direction.

_At least the Tetsusaiga knows it's me,_Inuyasha sighed painfully and collapsed by his sword. He had missed Tetsusaiga and had been separated from it for too long.

Saturday morning came about and Souta was stuck eating Friut Loops in front of the TV watching his Saturday morning cartoons. Kagome helped her mother around the house and in the kitchen while Grandpa and Buyo were outside cleaning his mess up from earlier. There was going to be a tour later that day so everything had to be ship-shape.

By noon, it was better. Inuyasha had been released, for a time, to play with Souta and one of his friends. By afternoon, after the tour, Kagome was outside under the tree. She was looking at the well house with hope and despair. Inuyasha was tired of playing with the stupid soccer ball and sat by her, panting.

"Today's the day," Kagome smiled. "I'm going back to see him. I love him to much to sit here and fell sorry for myself. That's pretty much what I've been doing." She placed a hand on his head and ran it down his neck and back.

Inuyasha wagged his tail happily.

She lived up to her word too. While Inuyasha was chained again, he watched her open the well door. He yanked on the rope but it didn't budge. He turned around and pulled the collar over his head of off him.

Ms. H. opened the door and called out to Kagome. "Kagome! You forgot…"

Too late, Inuyasha snatchedthe Tetsusaigafrom her hands and took off into the well house.

"Kota!"

Inuyasha dove into the well and felt the time warp. When he got to his side though, he hadn't changed yet!

_What the hell?_ He barked.

Kagome heard the bark and stopped. _Kota?_ _How could he have gotten through? _She peered back inside the well to see Inuyasha barking.

"How did you…" She pondered out loud. She reached in and Inuyasha jumped into her arms so she could help him out. As she stepped back, she slipped andfell onto her back, hitting her head. That second she was out, Inuyasha transformed back. He had his hands beside her head and his knees by her thighs. She was trapped.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, feeling the bump on her head. That's when she saw him for the first time in two months. "Oh my…" She whispered.

"It's good to be back," Inuyasha whispered softly to her.

"You were…"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. He leaned down and did the thing he'd craved for most while he was a dog. He kissed her. It was so soft and sudden, Kagome couldn't respond.

"All those bad things I said about you…" Kagome wiped a tear away. "You…"

"Heard them," Inuyasha finished. He nodded.

"Sorry," Kagome blushed softly.

"You were mad," Inuyasha forgave her.

Kagome stopped and gave him a funny look. That was a little unlike him.

Memories flooded her. Whenhe led her upstairs and into her room, when she said sit and he flinched, when he got into the ramen…they were all clues! Why didn't' she notice before? "Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha sat up and pulled her into his lap so he could hug her back. It felt so good to hold her again.

Then it clicked.

"You saw…"

Inuyasha couldn't help but blush but he didn't move from his position on top of her.

"You saw me naked!"

"It wasn't like I wanted to!" Inuyasha defended.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She counter attacked. Her eyes were huge and a gigantic blush was forming.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her again. "Lets not fight now."

Kagome blinked.

"I love you Kagome. You have no idea how many times I wanted to hold you."

Kagome hugged him tightly back.

Inuyasha grinned. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and stood up putting it between his belt and his pants. (It's a belt right?) He reached down and offered his hand. "Is there anything you want to do now?"

Kagome grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "Yeah, we should go check in with Miroku and Sango."

"Yeah," Inuyasha chuckled. "I bet Shippo is going mad."

Inuyasha took her hand in his and he led her down into the village.

Kagome looked up at him. "I can't believe you saw me naked!"

Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

Kagome looked at him carefully. Something was different. His spell necklace! It was gone!

"Your spell necklace!" She dashed back to the well to get it.

Inuyasha caught her hand. "I wont do anything! I promise I'll be good!"

Kagome looked at him doubtfully.

Inuyasha smiled. "I wont." He loosened his grip and she pulled away, jumping into the well.

Just before Inuyasha followed, a thought crossed his mind. _Please don't turn me into a dog again!

* * *

_

WOW! I'm done! Well, not quite…I still have an epilogue coming. That means don't leave me just yet! So…Over all, was it that good? How was the ending? Is there a favorite chapter now that they're all here? Tell me :p Oh yeah! madamechickenliver has informed me that Tahoko, Miroku's and Sango's son from the mini story, his name means: To hock a loogie. I guess I picked a wrong name. Like I said, it was just something my firned and I put together on short notice. And, you took that mini story so well! I"m very surprised!

Madamechickenliver: Thenk you for informing me. Eye twitch And keep that whip away. there is no need to bring that out again! I've been good. Maybe I'll start my new story sooner if you keep it away... :)

Inu-Kag-inLove: Defently. Inuyasha is better by Shessy. But, I think Shessy can kick more ass. I'd hate to make any readers mad by saying something! Everyone has their opinions. Those are mine. :)

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! You have given me so, SO much inspiration and support. You guys are awesome! Thank you!


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! And that's final!

* * *

"There you go, Gramps." Inuyasha wiped his hands off and smiled. "All clean." 

"Thank you." Grandpa patted his back. "You did very well cleaning it considering you were the one making the mess in the first place."

Inuyasha smiled. He stepped out into the warm sun. Kagome waved at him to join her under the God tree's shade. He sat down on her blanket and looked down at this necklace. Somehow, he liked having his necklace back. In order for Kagome to even get Inuyasha near enough to put it on though, she had to promise not to sit him every time he screwed up. Sadly, he screwed up later that night.

"Here you go," Kagome handed him his ramen.

"Oh," Inuyasha grinned. "I missed you so much!" With that, he took a big bite and chewed happily.

Kagome sighed.

He looked up at her. "I missed your good food too."

She sighed again, knowing he was just trying to make her happy. Then again, it was a rare sight for him even to say that.

Inuyasha picked up a rice ball and ate it to prove his point. Kagome could only smile. "Thanks," she said softly.

He nodded and began to inhale his ramen again.

Later that day, they returned once again to his time. The second they were out of the well, he took her hand in his and led her down the hill. Kagome looked up at his curiously but Inuyasha focused on the road ahead of him. His face was soft and kind. She was head over hills for him. Inuyasha smelled it too. That's when he looked at her. Kagome caught that mischievous glint in his eye. She couldn't help but blush. He was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Or maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in two months.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" A young kit emerged from over the hill. "Miroku, Sango, They're back!"

Sango and Miroku ran from out of the hut and just about killed the two.

"Where were you two?" Miroku asked quickly.

"Back in my time," Kagome smiled.

They sat down and told their adventure. All three of their friends were just amazed! By bedtime, all the questions had been answered and everyone was pretty much exhausted.

Inuyasha got up though to look outside. Kagome grabbed his hand though before he could make it past her. He looked at her funny and smiled. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

He shook his head.

She pulled him towards her and on top of her. She nuzzled her nose against his and smiled seductively. Inuyasha grinned and settled next to her. He had to thank that old priestess later for bringing the two of them so close. It was that damned spell.

He pulled Kagome closer into his chest and breathed in her sweet sent. He hands gripped his tightly. He kissed her softly on the neck and closed his eyes. Kagome moaned softly and closed hers. She couldn't be any happier either.

* * *

Thanks one more time for your reviews…You guys are awesome. I can't thank you enough. But... I have one more favor to ask you all. I asked you it at the beginning of the chapters. Since then, I've accumulated more readers. I'm working on more stories. I need YOUR help. What do you want to read? I didn't get enough answers then. If you can answer that question one more time. I'll get a good idea. :p. Thanks! 

Thank you to my best, and well known reveiwers. I'd like to thank them for thier support...even though most of the support came through viplence...Cough Thanks guys! That next story is on it's way!

Aria-wolfstar

Mobileholmes

Bright-star-in-the-night

Felina Noctic

Anna Lee

inu-kaglover45

and Krissy119

Inu-Kag-inLove: (She's the one who gave me the new nickname...Fluffy Puppy...) You have no idea how that makes me feel! That hell hole I'm am also very aware of. LOL I've got my own hole to dig out of. Anyway, thank you for your support. It really does help. And...yup, you are toatally right about Inuyasha. If Inuyasha was "Better" then Shessy, then we wouldn't be writing about him!

Luv ya all again! I can't thank you enough!

Sup-pup17


End file.
